Un asiento vacío
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: Fic de navidad para Hermi-SsS :D Feliz navidaaad :P


-Sí, está ocupado, estoy guardando el asiento para un amigo...-dijo Nana Osaki con desdén. No estaba de buen humor, y simplemente en ese momento le molestaba que esa muchachita estuviera molestando allí. El tren estaba repleto de gente gritando, y ella esperaba el momento de poder refugiarse en su reproductor de mp3 y escapar a las tierras de la música fuerte y los chicos hermosos.

-Pero es el único asiento libre.-insistió Nana Komatsu. La muchacha de pelo azabache no pensó que esa 'muchachita' fuera a insistir tanto por ese maldito asiento.

-No creo, debe haber más por ahí. Sólo pregúntale a alguno de los guardias.

-No me parece. Creo que más fácil sería que me dieras tu asiento.

-Te aseguro que perderíamos menos tiempo si buscaras otro asiento, ya que deberás estar unas tres horas para hacerme sacar las cosas de mi asiento, niña.

-¿¿NIÑA??¿¿A quién le llamas niña??-dijo Nana Komatsu, pero algo la interrumpió. Cuando Osaki se dio la vuelta, un muchacho le estaba tomando el hombro a su interlocutora.

-Perdona, ese es mi asiento.-le dijo el muchacho a Nana Komatsu. Esta se deshizo en excusas y se puso toda colorada. Mientras tanto, Osaki observaba al muchacho. De pelo negro, corto, llevaba un aro en la oreja derecha, una remera de Sex Pistols, una pulsera de tachas, y una guitarra al hombro. De ojos claros, ese muchacho era lo que Nana siempre había deseado. Como si hubiera salido del más sucio de sus sueños, ese chico era más que deseable para esa punk con intenciones perversas.-Se me hizo tarde, amor, disculpa.-dijo el chico, mirando a Nana, y le guiñó un ojo. Ésta asintió, luego de asegurarse de que la otra muchacha estaba lo bastante lejos como para no notar que no tenía la más remota idea de quién era ese muchacho. Éste se sentó donde estaba la guitarra de Nana, la cual la corrió rápidamente para darle espacio a este chico.

-Takumi Oshiro-dijo el chico en voz baja. A Nana le sorprendió lo cerca que este chico se había puesto, y sus labios estaban apenas a un par de centímetros.-Esa muchacha está mirando, deberíamos hacer algo.

Nana Osaki corroboró la información de su interlocutor. Komatsu los veía sorprendida, y puesto que aún no había encontrado asiento, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que el guardia pasara, y, mientras tanto, observarlos. Nana Osaki le echó una mirada a Takumi. Éste no parecía estar jugando, aunque una sonrisa en su rostro la confundía. Si su intención era infundirle tranquilidad, no estaba funcionando. Pero, de repente, justo cuando la molesta muchachita se impacientaba, ese muchacho de ensueño la besó. Esto le hizo recordar a esa fría y dañada chica lo que era el deseo. Sentir un ferviente deseo por alguien... algo que había olvidado por completo desde que había perdido al amor de su vida. Recordó lo que era querer a alguien. Y lo que era... desearlo. Querer tenerlo.

-¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer?-preguntó Nana, tratando de resguardar la cordura y la tranquilidad, para que esa niña no sospechara tonterías.

-Acabo de besarte, ¿hay una ley contra eso?-dijo Takumi con tranquilidad, como si hubiera echo algo inocente como guiñarle un ojo.

-Claro. Es mi regla. No permito que gente a la que he conocido hace segundos me bese. Apégate a ella.-dijo Nana. Aún así, le había costado separar a esos labios tan tentadores de los suyos.

-Bueno, pero prepárate, pues te volveré a besar en algunos minutos.-dijo él, amenazador. A su vez, a Nana se le hacía cada vez más difícil no sucumbir ante la tentación de dejarse vencer por el deseo y entregarse a merced de ese completo desconocido.

Al poco rato, Nana Komatsu había encontrado un lugar para sentarse, aunque desafortunadamente era demasiado cerca de ellos.

-Sigamos con el juego, tal vez hasta se canse de vigilarnos todo el tiempo.-dijo Takumi con una sonrisa.

-Te aseguro que no se cansará, nos seguirá vigilando. Mientras tanto, ¿planeas seguir besándome?

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero si tan desesperada estás por mi, deseo concedido.-dijo el muchacho. Volvió a acercarse a Nana, esta vez un una suavidad, y una lentitud, que ella pensó que él la estaba probando, para ver hasta dónde llegaba su deseo hacia él. Pero ella no caería en su juego, y se alejó de él en cuanto comprendió todo aquello. De todas maneras, él terminó atacando sus labios de una manera seductora y provocativa, siempre manteniéndose al límite, y haciendo paulatinas pausas para que ella correspondiera el beso. ¿Qué juego estaba jugando él, se preguntaba Nana? ¿Por qué le hacía todo aquello? Tal vez era un estúpido casamentero, como solía denominar su abuela a los rompecorazones, que se divertía jugando con los sentimientos de las mujeres, y luego las abandonaba recreando una escena trágica y dolorosa que en realidad no existía. Pero Nana no era una muchacha como todas. Ella no se dejaría engañar por un estúpido muchacho, ni aunque fuera perfecto.

Con cuidado, él posó su mano en la espalda de Nana. Estaban enfrentados, y Nana aprovechó el instante en el que tomó la nuca de Takumi para encajarle un fuerte rodillazo en los… en su 'debilidad'.

Él empezó a retorcerse de dolor tirado en el piso, mientras una docena de gente agolpaba sus cabezas en el pasillo del tren para ver qué había ocurrido. Muchos estaban tentados a matarse de risa, pero el momento no lo ameritaba. Y, aunque las dos Nanas los negaran, las dos estaban al borde de las carcajadas.

-¿Por… que… rayos… hiciste eso?-dijo Takumi, casi sin respirar.

-Conozco a los de tu tipo, corazón, y no me vas a engañar. Mujeriego, basura, eres una lacra para la sociedad.

-¡Trataba de ayudarte… tonta!-respondió, parándose, aún adolorido. Tratando de conservar su dignidad, se paró derecho y con la frente en alto, pero aún así estaba haciendo el ridículo. De repente, un par de pequeños al final del vagón cayeron en la tentación y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Varias personas más consideraron oportuno seguir el ejemplo de los niños, y Takumi quedó realmente humillado. Pero de repente, la figura de Nana Komatsu apareció del pasillo.

-¡Pobre joven! ¡No lo trates así! ¿Estás bien?-dijo Nana, tomándolo del brazo.

-Estoy bien. Gracias a Dios hay gente amable en este mundo.-dijo Takumi, mirando de reojo a Osaki, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que yo no soy una persona amable?-dijo ella, saliéndose de sus cabales.

-¡Me pegaste un rodillazo en las...!-dijo Takumi gritando, pero la otra muchacha los interrumpió.

-¡Este no es un momento de una pelea marital!

-¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Takumi y Nana Osaki. Al instante, los dos rompieron en carcajadas. El absurdo de la situación tomó desprevenida a Nana Komatsu, que miró con confusión la escena. Pero finalmente, ésta dio por terminado su 'trabajo'.

-Bueno, ya que se llevan bien de nuevo, los dejo.-dijo con una sonrisa, y volvió a su asiento.

Nana Osaki y Takumi se sentaron como si nada de nuevo. Seguían riendo, y cuanto más se miraban más absurdo y tonto parecía todo. Todo el mundo los miraba sin comprender de qué rayos se estaban riendo. Pero ellos reían por el gusto de reír, y porque ya estaban tentados. Cuando al fin conservaron la calma, el sueño los estaba venciendo, y los dos se quedaron dormidos plácidamente. Mientras tanto, Nana Komatsu no paraba de hablar por teléfono.

-No te imaginas, Shouji, son una ternura, se peleaban, pero ahora son re tiernos, hace una muy buena pareja...

Nana y Takumi dormían plácidamente. En sus sueños, las cosas no eran muy diferentes a la realidad, soñaban uno con el otro y todo era confuso. Aunque quien ha dicho que el deseo y, tal vez un poco el amor, son fáciles de comprender.


End file.
